


"How do I say 'I'm pregnant' in flower?"

by TacosAreTasty33



Series: The One with the Officer and the Florist [8]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: EFA Fic Challenge 2019, F/F, Flowers with hidden meanings, Found Family, Oh and there's a dragon named Toothpaste, WayHaught Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacosAreTasty33/pseuds/TacosAreTasty33
Summary: In honor of the EFA Fic Challenge 2019, here is the 8th and final (maybe?!) part to 'The Officer and the Florist' series.It follows Waverly and Nicole as they face the challenges of raising a daughter and as they look to maybe grow their family just a little bit more. We get mother-daughter bonding in the flower shop, Wynonna shenanigans, and a dragon named Toothpaste :)





	1. Big Love, Small Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Earpers!
> 
> A long time ago, on a podcast where I rambled too much and laughed too loudly, I teased an 8th part to this series...so here it is! Also, yes I know, it's exactly 4000 words AND I waited until the last minute. But in my defense, I had to stay on brand.
> 
> Chapter title from the song "Big Love, Small Moments" by JJ Heller.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Many thanks to my betas 'sanversinsane' and 'AGirlWithPicturesinherMind' for their amazingness and edits. And a special thank you to my wonderful girlfriend 'frontporchsmile' for inspiring this cute, fluffy addition to a series I thought I had closed the book on!
> 
> xoxo

**Chapter One: Big Love, Small Moments**

_“And I love you Nicole Haught-Earp…forever.”_

_Nicole leaned down and kissed Waverly soundly, pouring all of her emotions into the kiss. Every bit of happiness, of love she had experienced over the last few hours, over the last year and a half. The redhead effectively poured her heart and soul into it, and she knew Waverly had as well._

_Pulling away breathlessly, Nicole rested her forehead against her wife’s and stared deeply into her eyes, seeing nothing but love and devotion swirling within them. A single word bubbled up in Nicole’s chest and escaped her parted lips, whispered into the air between them._

_“Forever.”_

__~~~_ _

_Six years, eleven months, and a handful of weeks later…_

“Mommy?”

At the question, Waverly blinked her tired eyes and looked up from the inventory sheet, gaze finding her daughter sitting on the floor of _Shorty’s Flower Shop_. Lillian Rose Haught-Earp sat crisscross applesauce in front of a display of summer flowers, her favorite stuffed animal squeezed tightly in her arms.

“What’s up, peanut?” Waverly replied, dropping her forearms onto the counter and fixing Lily with an easy smile.

Lily pressed her lips together like she was considering her words carefully. Her and Nicole’s daughter was like that, always thoughtful, pensive. After a moment, Lily turned to look at the colorful rows of marigolds, dahlias, and daisies behind her, and then back at Waverly, her gray eyes lit up with possibility. With a flash of the most innocent of smiles, Lily held up her stuffed animal and replied, “Can I pwetty pwease make a flower crown for Toothpaste?”

Weighing her options quickly, and not finding the harm in it, Waverly nodded, eliciting a triumphant squeal from the five-year-old. Chuckling, Waverly pointed at a small box to Lily’s right.

“In my experience, daisies are the perfect flowers for flower crowns. Start with those and come get me if you need any help, okay, Lil?”

Her daughter gave one more excited squeal, threw a quick ‘ _Thank you_!’ over her shoulder, and started digging through the daisies. Waverly watched Lily work, a soft smile on her face, the warm, familiar glow of maternal love filling her chest.

Lily had come into her and Nicole’s lives four years earlier and had changed them for the better. She’d been left at the local fire station with nothing indicating where she’d come from or who she belonged to. The only thing she had with her was a note with her name scribbled on it: Lillian. The Fire Chief had immediately brought the bundled up baby to the police station and handed her off to the newly elected Sheriff of Purgatory.

Nicole had taken one look at Lily, with her wide, gray eyes, curly black hair, and tiny dimples, all wrapped up in that fuzzy blanket, and she’d been a goner. She immediately called Waverly and told her about the situation, and while she would do the legal legwork to try and find Lily’s family, she couldn’t bear to send her away tonight.

One night turned into one week, which turned into one month and then one year. Finally, at that point, Nicole and Waverly decided to officially adopt Lily as their own, making their unofficial family, official.

They were a picture, the three of them. The three musketeers, as Wynonna affectionately called them, were inseparable. They celebrated every holiday, had big birthday bashes, held pool parties in the summer and pumpkin carving competitions in the fall.

But the road hadn’t always been smooth if Toothpaste was any evidence to go by.

Shifting her gaze to the ragged, blue and green dragon her daughter had positioned atop an overturned bucket, Waverly sighed, her mind traveling back to the day when the stuffed animal had come into their lives.

~~~

_“All I’m saying is, Champ Hardy's a shitstrumpet and so is his son!” Waverly said, arms crossed over her chest, jaw clenched so tight Nicole thought it would snap._

_“Baby,_ **breathe** _. All we know is that something happened between Champ Jr. and Lily. We don’t know what yet,” Nicole replied gently, hand moving up and down Waverly’s arm. “So until we do, how about you uncoil that angry spring of yours and relax a bit?”_

 _Waverly noisily blew out a breath, trying her best to do just that. “Fine! But I know I’m gonna regret sending Lily with Wynonna to get ice cream. Wynonna might be a mom, a_ **great** _mom, but-”_

_“But she’s got no regard for the time-honored rule of dinner before dessert. She’s definitely going to get our girl three scoops,” Nicole said with a sigh._

_“With_ _extra whipped cream and_ _rainbow sprinkles no doubt,” Waverly added, jumping to her feet as the door to the principal’s office opened._

_“At least she stays on brand,” Nicole muttered under her breath._

_Waverly chuckled and then grabbed Nicole’s hand, tugging her wife to her feet. She strode into the office, not bothering to even glance in Champ and Stephanie’s directions as she took one of the open seats, Nicole falling down into the other._

_Before the principal began, Waverly pulled out her phone to shoot Wynonna another text, begging her not to spoil Lily’s dinner._

_~~~_

Her daughter’s infectious giggles had Waverly blinking out of the memory, a soft smile gracing her lips.

While she’d been caught up walking the familiar roads of memory lane, it seemed as if Lily had almost finished weaving Toothpaste a small flower crown.

But then a few of the daisies Lily tied together started to fall apart and the crown began to droop down Toothpaste’s head. Lily found the momentary setback incredibly amusing, instead of disappointing, and let out a sweet laugh as she dropped her head into her hands.

That beautiful sound reminded Waverly of what came next in the story, what had happened while she and Nicole had met with Champ and the principal. Suppressing a sigh, Waverly recalled everything Wynonna had told her, down to the last rainbow sprinkle on Lily’s ice cream cone.

~~~

_“Jeez, your Momma is bossy,” Wynonna scoffed, pocketing her phone and looking down at her niece, expecting the girl to let out one of those belly laughs she loved so much._

_Instead, Lily merely shrugged and kept her eyes on the ground, the front of her sneaker scuffing the pavement. Wynonna sighed at the quiet despondence of the four-year-old before reaching out to grab one of Lily’s hands._

_“Come on kid, let’s get you some ice cream. It solves_ **everything** _, I promise,” Wynonna said, leading Lily through the convenience store and towards the small stand in the back._

_“But Mommy and Momma don’ like me spoilin’ my dinner,” Lily replied, her words tinged with sadness._

_“Your Mommy and Momma aren’t here,” Wynonna replied, stopping in front of the ice cream cart, manned by an older woman. “But your cool Auntie Nonna is and I say that tonight it’s ice cream for dinner!”_

_Still, no belly laughs. Lily simply removed her hand from Wynonna’s and approached the freezer cart, lifting onto her tiptoes to peek at the options before asking the woman behind the counter for some ice cream._

_Four sprinkle-covered scoops on a cone and a small smile out of Lily later, Wynonna led her niece toward the front of the store to pay._

_“The kid here’s got herself four scoops,” Wynonna said to the freckle-faced teen behind the register, rifling through her pockets for the twenty dollar bill Nicole had slipped her when she’d picked Lily up._

_“What kid?” came the teen’s reply, causing Wynonna’s head to shoot up. With wild eyes, she looked around in search of Lily, wondering where the kid could have wandered off in the seconds she had looked away._

_“The—the—uhh—the kid! She was in a pink sweater with a unicorn on it and had cute lil’ pigtails and she was carrying this_ **huge** **ass** _cone with a ka-jillion scoops of ice cream on it!” Wynonna replied, running away from the register and frantically scanning the rows for Lily._

_“If I lose their kid after everything’s that’s happened, Ginger Spice will kill me and Waves will bring me back to life, just to kill me again,” Wynonna muttered to herself as she searched high and low. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she spotted the little runaway standing in front of a display of stuffed animals._

_“Lily! I know your Moms have taught you not to—whoa whatcha got there?” Wynonna said when she realized Lily was now not only holding onto her melting ice cream cone but also a stuffed animal._

_“Look, Auntie Nonna, it’s a dragon! Like from my fav’rite movie!” Lily yelled, the haunted look in her eyes now replaced with unadulterated joy as she shook the animal in her aunt’s direction._

_Wynonna crouched down in front of her niece and gave her a teasing smile. “Careful, kid. And what movie are you talking ‘bout?_ Shrek _?_ Mulan _?_ The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo _?”_

 _“No, Auntie!_ How to Train Your Dragon _! Remember, I made you watch it like a zillion times!” Lily giggled._

_Wynonna rubbed her chin for a moment before snapping her fingers as if she’d just remembered. “Ohhh right, the one with the floppy-haired dork who rides that dragon, uhh—uhh—Toothpaste!”_

_“Auntie Nonna!” Lily laughed, rolling her eyes at Wynonna’s obvious misnaming. “You know he’s called Toothless!”_

_Wynonna felt the knot in her chest loosen as her niece started to shine once more, the clouds moving away from her eyes, the weight on her shoulders lifting. Wynonna would pretend to know next to nothing about that movie if it made her niece laugh like this._

_“Well, I like Toothpaste better. But I guess your memory is just better than mine, kid,” Wynonna quipped with a smile, tapping her finger against the tip of Lily’s nose. At the immediate scrunching of that little nose, Wynonna laughed and stood up. “And I think as a reward for being so goddang smart, I’ll buy you the dragon. Whaddya say?”_

_Lily gasped, eyes going wide. “Really?”_

_“Really, really. Now let’s make like cinnamon and roll!”_

_After paying for the sweet treat and the stuffed animal, Wynonna led Lily to a park bench outside the store, helping her niece get settled on the wood, towering ice cream cone in one hand and her dragon on the bench next to her._

_“So…” Wynonna began, watching Lily struggle to catch the drops of melted ice cream that dribbled past the edge of the cone and onto her hand. “You wanna talk about today?”_

_Lily stiffened beside her, eyes moving away from her treat and towards her aunt. “What’s to talk about?” she replied, lowering the cone and trying her best to fake a smile._

_Lily might have adopted Waverly’s affinity for masking her inner struggles, with a forced grin and a faux-cheery disposition, but Wynonna saw right through it. Just like she did with her sister._

_Raising her brow at Lily, Wynonna said, “Oh you know, just the fact that Rodeo Champ’s son is even more of a dim-witted, dog-faced, douchebag than he is...or so I hear from my friends on the faculty.”_

_“Those are a lot of bad things to call someone, Auntie,” Lily replied quietly, eyes dropping to the ground in front of her. Almost absentmindedly, she reached out with her free hand to tug the dragon onto her lap, gripping onto it tightly. “And you don’t have any friends,” she added, the dry, sarcastic humor sounding so much like Nicole that Wynonna had to stifle a laugh._

_“Who needs friends when I’ve got you?” Wynonna said with a shrug, scooting closer to Lily, dropping her arm along the back on the bench. At the hint of a smile she saw on her niece, she added, “And that kid deserves the name calling. Anyone who makes my favorite niece cry deserves to have their ass handed to 'em.”_

_“Language, Auntie-” Lily chided, her scolding sounding just like Waverly's._

_Snorting, Wynonna rubbed her knuckles between Lily’s pigtails. She was constantly fascinated by just how much this little girl was a beautiful blend of her sister and Nicole._

_“-and it’s okay. I didn’t cry all that much,” Lily added, eyes still downcast._

_Tucking her finger beneath Lily’s chin, Wynonna lifted her niece’s head up and connected their gazes, her eyes meeting watery gray ones._

_“Tears are tears, kid, and Champ Jr. is cruisin' for a bruisin'. But…” Wynonna trailed off, softening her gaze as she looked down at Lily. “…before I make good on my promise of that knuckle sandwich, I gotta make good on my promise of being a great aunt.”_

_“You already_ **are** _. You got me ice cream and a dragon!” Lily said as if those two things were the only criteria._

_Wynonna shook her head in amusement. “No, kid. To be a ‘great aunt’ means that I help you with stuff. Like when someone’s mean to you at school, we talk about it. You know, hypothetically.”_

_“Well…” Lily trailed off, eyebrows furrowing in thought. “If it’ll help you be great, even though I already think are, maybe I can tell you about it?” Lily reasoned, showing more sense than most adults Wynonna knew._

_“Whenever you’re ready, I’m all ears,” Wynonna replied softly, dropping her hand and reclining against the bench._

_It took Lily almost a full minute to reply, but soon enough, she was recounting the day’s events, each word that left her mouth making Wynonna’s heart clench painfully in her chest._

_“Champ Jr. was—well, he made fun of me for my pigtails, and for liking unicorns so much, and…and for having Mommy and Momma,” Lily said, adding the last part so gently that Wynonna almost missed it._

_“Oh, Lily,” Wynonna sighed, grabbing what was left of the messy ice cream cone and tossing it into the trash can beside them before tugging the little girl towards her. Giving Lily a tight side hug, Wynonna continued._

_“First of all, your pigtails are top shelf. He’s just jealous of your luscious locks, trust me. Second, unicorns are the_ **coolest** _animals ever, only a moron hates unicorns. And lastly, having two moms, or two dads, or just…a mom, doesn’t make you any different.”_

_“But he’s got a Mommy and a Daddy,” Lily said, looking up at her aunt with wide eyes. “That’s different than me.”_

_“I didn’t mean different in that way, Lily. I just mean that you’re not any less of a person for being raised by two Moms.”_

_At the doubt, the uncertainty, still written on Lily’s face, Wynonna added, “Look, your Mommy is the best person I know. Who else would bring flowers home for you and your Momma every night? And then you’ve got your Momma, who’s the Sheriff of this place and works so hard to protect everyone. Those two crazy kids love each other so much and they love_ **you** _with their whole hearts. So don’t worry about what Champ Jr. or what anybody else says, okay?”_

_Sniffling, Lily tucked her head against Wynonna’s chest, grabbing onto the leather jacket with her sticky little hand, but Wynonna couldn’t find it in her to care. Right now her niece’s peace of mind was more important, she’d worry about the mess later._

_“You’re so lucky to have them, kid. I’m lucky to have them too,” Wynonna said, dropping a kiss on Lily’s head. After a few moments, Lily pulled back and wiped her nose with her sleeve, smiling up at Wynonna._

_“Thanks, Auntie Nonna. I’m lucky to have you. You’re the greatest auntie ever!”_

_Blinking away the burn of tears in her eyes, Wynonna swallowed thickly. With a smile, she poked Lily’s nose with her finger once more before gesturing at the stuffed animal in Lily’s lap._

_“Does your dragon here agree with you? Am I really the greatest auntie ever?”_

_Lily tapped her chin in thought, pretending to mull it over, before smiling brilliantly at Wynonna._

_“He does! And I think I’m gonna name him Toothpaste!”_

_“Toothpaste, huh?” Wynonna asked, brows rising in surprise._

_“Yeah, my super smart auntie gave me the idea,” Lily said, holding out her fist for Wynonna._

_Giving her niece a fist bump, Wynonna replied, her voice hoarse with unshed tears._

_“You’re a dork, Lily Rose Haught-Earp. But I love you.”_

_“And you’re the best, Auntie Nonna. I love you too,” Lily said, hugging Toothpaste tightly as she snuggled against Wynonna, the troubles from the day melting away._

_~~~_

Waverly wiped her eyes and sniffled a bit as she came back to the moment, watery gaze finding Lily holding Toothpaste in the air and shaking him in her direction.

“Look, Mommy! Toothpaste has a crown like mine now!”

Swallowing the last of her tears brought on by the memory of that bittersweet day, Waverly motioned for her daughter to come closer with a proud smile.

“That looks great, Lil! Can I see?”

Lily was quick to jump to her feet and scamper toward Waverly, Toothpaste held out triumphantly in front of her. When Lily got close enough, Waverly bent over and scooped her up into her arms, depositing her gently onto the counter.

“Wow, it’s beautiful, peanut! Toothpaste looks quite handsome, doesn’t he?”

“Mhm,” Lily agreed before her mouth turned down into a tight grimace. “But I think it’s missing something.”

Waverly narrowed her eyes and focused on her daughter’s handiwork. It was quite well done, in all honesty. But, per usual, Lily was right. It did need a little something more. It took both Waverly and Lily a few seconds, where their brows were furrowed identically before they both figured out exactly what the flower crown needed.

“Baby’s breath?” mother and daughter said together, bursting into giggles. Rising from her stool, Waverly kissed the tip of Lily’s nose. “My little florae connoisseur,” she said with a smile. “I’m gonna grab some from the back, you stay put.”

After getting two ‘finger guns’ in response, which Waverly would definitely be scolding Wynonna for later, Waverly made her way to the back of the shop, hunting for a sprig of baby’s breath.

She was kneeling on the floor, elbows deep in flowers, when her cell phone started ringing, the perky dings coming from the front of the shop.

“Peanut, can you grab that? It might be your Momma!” Waverly yelled. Lily’s cute little ‘ _Hello_?’ as she picked up the phone reached Waverly’s ears all the way in the back. After a handful of seconds, Lily yelled, _“Mommy! It’s Arizona from the hospital!”_

Waverly froze, her heart tightening in her chest. There was only one thing Dr. Arizona Robbins could be calling about, and she wasn’t sure if she was ready to hear about it. Breathing deeply, Waverly stood up and made her way to the front of the shop, her heart hammering, her stomach clenched in apprehensive fear.

“Thanks, peanut,” Waverly whispered, taking the phone from her daughter and giving Lily a tight smile. “Dr. Robbins, to what do I owe the pleasure?” she asked, running her fingers through Lily’s curls in an attempt to soothe her nerves.

_“Well, Waverly, it seems like third time’s a charm! Congrats!”_

Sucking in a shocked breath, Waverly stilled her motions, causing Lily to look up at her, worried.

“What is it, Mommy? You okay?”

Finding that she could do no more than nod at her daughter, Waverly swallowed thickly and replied to Dr. Robbins. “Are you sure?” she whispered, hope stubbornly taking root in her heart. After two disappointing attempts, it would be foolish to think that this time would be any different.

But…

 _“As sure as I am that Nicole’s going to freak when she finds out that you two are expecting!”_ Arizona replied, her voice tinged with excitement.

“Wow...I...wow. I don’t know what to say,” Waverly said shakily, smiling at Lily in an attempt to chase her concern away.

_“Say that you’ll come in next week for a checkup! And congrats again, Waverly. I’m so happy for you and Nicole!”_

“I—I’ll be there,” Waverly confirmed, an ear-splitting grin breaking out on her face. “I mean, we will. We all will.”

With that, she hung up the phone and immediately pulled her daughter to her chest, burying her face in her favorite curls, doing her best to just _breathe_.

“Mommy, you’re sqw-ishing me! And Toothpaste!” came Lily’s muffled protest, causing Waverly to laugh.

Pulling back and swiping away the handful of tears that escaped her eyes, Waverly replied, “Sorry, sweetheart. I’m just really happy!”

Her insatiably curious daughter fixed her with a disarming look. “Why, Mommy?”

“Umm—well—you know how Momma and I want to have another kid?” Waverly began, continuing when she saw Lily nod in response. “Arizona called to tell me that it might be happening. You might be getting a little brother or sister!”

“Hmmm...where will they come from?” Lily asked, cocking her head to the side.

“I’m going to—well, umm—oh, fudgenuggets,” Waverly sighed, wondering how in the world you explained artificial insemination to a five-year-old. Deciding to just stick to the basics, Waverly continued, “Remember how we talked about where Alice came from? How your Auntie Nonna had a big tummy, and Alice was inside, and then she was born?”

Lily nodded. “Yes, Mommy, I remember! Auntie Nonna told me that nothing is harder than giving birth. Not even my kindergarten homework!”

Waverly smiled and shook her head. Of course, Wynonna had said that. “She might be right about that one, peanut. But just like Auntie Nonna, I’m going to have your brother or sister in my tummy.”

Brightening, Lily beamed up at Waverly. “Oh my gosh, I can’t wait to tell Momma that I’m gonna be a big sister! This is the bestest day ever!”

Before she could get lost in her daughter’s childlike excitement, Waverly held up a hand, feeling the makings of a plan begin to form in her mind.

“Peanut, wait. Why don’t we keep this,” Waverly said, placing her other hand on her stomach, “a secret for right now?”

Lily narrowed her eyes in confusion, putting a small hand on top of Waverly’s. “A seah-krut?” she asked, sounding the new word out.

With a smile, Waverly nodded and replied, “Yeah, Lily, a secret. It’s something you keep to yourself and you don’t tell anyone else until it’s time to tell them and surprise them.”

“When can we tell Momma? I don’t think I’ll be good at keepin’ seah-kruts,” Lily said, her lower lip jutted out in an irresistible pout.

Waverly waggled her brows and reached for the inventory sheet lying next to Lily on the counter-top.

“I’m terrible at keeping them too, that’s why we’ll tell her tomorrow. It’s our anniversary and I think I’ve got the perfect way to surprise your Momma!”

Lily’s eyes lit up, her mouth forming a little ‘o’ when she figured out what Waverly meant.

“We’re gonna use flowers?”

Waverly grinned and brushed her nose against Lily’s. “You betcha, peanut! Now, wanna help me pick them out?”

Lily clapped her hands together in excitement and then grabbed the sheet from Waverly, eyes tracking over the various types of flowers Waverly had in the shop, whispering idea after idea under her breath to Toothpaste. Waverly looked on with muted pride as her daughter, and her daughter’s favorite stuffed animal, helped her find the perfect anniversary gift for Nicole.

~~~

That night, Lily and Waverly came home with two bouquets in tow.

One, hand-picked by Lily, was full of gardenias, lilacs, and lilies. The other, crafted by Waverly, was full of orchids, lily days, and moss. Each one of the flowers they’d chosen communicated a message. A message that had Waverly’s heart bursting with hope and fear. A message that Waverly had thought she’d never get to share or experience. A message she hoped Nicole was going to love.

The flowers all seemed to say: _“I’m pregnant.”_

~~End Chapter One~~


	2. Hand to Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "After another late night at the station, Nicole tiptoed up the stairs clutching her boots in one hand and utility belt in the other.
> 
> Before walking towards her and Waverly’s bedroom, Nicole stopped short in front of Lily’s open door and poked her head in. Lily’s room was bathed in a warm glow coming from the Captain Marvel nightlight plugged into the wall. Half-smile tugging at her lips, Nicole’s eyes jumped to the small form bundled up beneath four blankets. Lily was sound asleep, clinging to Toothpaste.
> 
> “I love you, sweetheart,” Nicole whispered, exhaustion making her words slow and soft."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Earpers!
> 
> Sorry for the delay, but here is the second chapter of the 8th part of the Officer and the Florist series!
> 
> The title of the chapter comes from the song Hand to Hold by JJ Heller.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next chapter! And guess what? There's going to be another one...
> 
> xoxo

** Chapter Two: Hand to Hold **

After another late night at the station, Nicole tiptoed up the stairs clutching her boots in one hand and utility belt in the other.

Before walking towards her and Waverly’s bedroom, Nicole stopped short in front of Lily’s open door and poked her head in. Lily’s room was bathed in a warm glow coming from the _Captain Marvel_ nightlight plugged into the wall. Half-smile tugging at her lips, Nicole’s eyes jumped to the small form bundled up beneath four blankets. Lily was sound asleep, clinging to Toothpaste.

“I love you, sweetheart,” Nicole whispered, exhaustion making her words slow and soft.

It had been a long, monotonous day, full of bureaucratic nonsense and an almost endless pile of paperwork that had given her a splitting headache. But the sight of her little ray of sunshine sleeping soundly and safely made her feel lighter than she had all day.

Leaning back out of Lily’s room, Nicole tiptoed the rest of the way down the hall. Nicole opened the door, and she chuckled when she found her wife sitting up in bed with her reading glasses on and an open book in her hands.

“What’re you doing awake?” Nicole asked as she deposited her boots and belt on the floor, her gaze trained on Waverly.

Hazel eyes lifted from the page and rose to meet her own, causing Nicole’s heart to flutter. Even after seven years together, a spark of newness remained. Through the years of full of comfort and effortlessness, there was a persisting novelty to their love. It made every look, every smile, every kiss feel like the first time all over again.  

“Hi, baby,” Waverly said, a sleepy smile forming as she closed the book and let it fall into her lap. “I figured I’d stay up for you since it’s a big day tomorrow and all.”

“Today,” Nicole said. She pushed off the door and sank onto the mattress at Waverly’s side, grinning. “Our anniversary’s today.”

Leaning forward, Waverly placed a hand on Nicole’s cheek, her touch gentle. 

“Well then, happy anniversary, Nicole,” she said as she drew Nicole in for a slow and sweet kiss. 

It was a kiss full of tenderness and promise, of years already spent together and years to come. Nicole was the first to pull back, her hand rising to hold Waverly’s against her cheek.

“Happy anniversary, Waves,” Nicole said, her dimples popping as she grinned.  

Seeing Waverly blink the sleep from her eyes before returning her smile, Nicole grimaced. She turned her head to kiss Waverly’s palm. 

“Sorry I’m late, baby,” she said.

Waverly cradled Nicole’s face between her hands and shook her head in reply, her smile never falling. 

“Don’t be, it’s only…” Waverly looked at the clock on her bedside table before whipping her head back around, concern etched on her face. “Nicole! It’s past two in the morning!” 

Nicole cringed, a sheepish expression flashing across her face. 

“I know, baby. Somehow being Sheriff comes with way more paperwork than I ever had as a Deputy.” Nicole dropped her forehead against Waverly’s. “I’m sorry, my love.”

Waverly’s sigh hit her lips. “No more sorrys. You’re home safe now, that’s all that matters,” she said, nose brushing against Nicole’s.

“Home,” Nicole echoed, her eyes fluttering shut.   

But Nicole wasn’t talking about the house they built. Home was more than just the walls around them. It was more than the framed finger paintings decorating the hallway, more than the cozy breakfast nook with a large window overlooking their land.  

Home was the woman sitting in front of her. Home always was, and always would be, Waverly. 

“I’m home,” Nicole said before pressing her lips against Waverly’s.

Waverly was quick to deepen the kiss, moving her hand from Nicole’s jaw and wrapping it around the back of her neck. She pushed her tongue past Nicole’s parted lips, delicately dancing with Nicole’s own. Nicole scooted closer to Waverly, encircling Waverly’s waist with her free hand. Their lips moved against each other with an effortless ease, their love guiding them over the slow-burning embers of their passion. 

After a minute, they both pulled back, leaning their foreheads against each other. Eyes fluttering open, Nicole found Waverly already gazing back at her. 

“I missed you today, Wave,” Nicole said, almost at a sigh.

Waverly softened and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck, pulling her into a tight embrace. Nicole buried her face in Waverly’s hair, letting the faint flowery scents wash over her.

“I missed you too, baby. I always do,” Waverly said, squeezing Nicole just a little tighter.

The two stayed like that for a bit, relishing in their closeness, exchanging tights squeezes, trading whispered words of love. After a minute, Waverly pulled back, hands rising to frame Nicole’s face once more. 

“Was it a bad day?” Waverly asked, her thumbs tracing the dark circles beneath Nicole’s eyes. 

Nicole shrugged, arms falling loosely around Waverly’s waist.

“It wasn’t too terrible, just long. Thankfully, I’ve got the next two days off. I gave Lonnie strict instructions not to disturb me for any reason.” 

Waverly smiled, tucking a strand of Nicole’s hair behind her ear. She suddenly giggled and whispered conspiratorially, “Guess what?” 

“What?”

“I took them off too. I think Purgatory can survive without flowers for a few days.”

“You—you did?”

Waverly nodded. “I did, and I—I’ve also got a surprise for you. I know it’s late—or, uhh—early right now, but I don’t think I can wait.” 

“Is it a…sexy surprise?” Nicole asked, eyebrows waggling. 

“Nicole Haught-Earp!” Waverly said with a shake of her head. “You’ve got such a one-track mind, sometimes!”

Nicole smirked. “I can’t help it. I’ve got the most beautiful wife in the world and I just want her all the time.”

Cheeks heating, Waverly ducked her head and released a breathy laugh. “Even after all this time, you still make me blush.”

“I hope I always can,” Nicole replied, tilting her head to catch Waverly’s gaze. “But, about this surprise?”

Waverly’s lips drew into a tight smile, nerves settling amongst the honeyed flecks of her eyes.

“Give me a few minutes to get it all set up, okay?” 

Set up? Nicole’s eyebrows rose high on her forehead. _What could Waverly possibly have to set up?_ Before she could ask, Waverly was giving her a quick peck and shooing her off the bed.

“Nope, no questions. I won’t have you guessing it!”

With an amused shake of her head, Nicole got up and held out her hand to help Waverly out of bed.   

“Can you at least tell me where I can wait for said surprise?” Nicole asked.

“The kitchen. And while you’re waiting would you make some pancakes? I’m starving and I know Lily wouldn’t say no to some either,” Waverly said, a tight smile still on her face.

Nicole raised an eyebrow. “Uhh—you sure you wanna wake the kid up?”

Waverly nodded. Tangling their fingers together, Waverly led Nicole out of their bedroom and down the hall.

Once they arrived in front of Lily’s room, Waverly sent Nicole towards the stairs with a light push and a wink. Nicole followed Waverly’s directions, but as she got about halfway down, she peeked over her shoulder. Waverly had a hand on the doorframe and was leaning into Lily’s room, her words muffled by the walls between them. Still perplexed, Nicole turned around and trudged down the remainder of the steps.

As she made her way towards the kitchen, she took a slight detour towards the hall closet. That closet had become a depository for the random knick-knacks and items she and Waverly acquired over the years. It housed her dusty, untouched guitar case, and Waverly’s long-faded stuffed, pink bear. It stored a stack of CD’s they used to listen to, and a drawer full of love notes and scavenger hunt clues. It held all the treasures that chronicled their love and life together.

But, maybe, more importantly, it was also Nicole’s hiding place for all of Waverly’s gifts. Every year, during the months of their anniversary, Valentine’s Day, Waverly’s birthday, and Christmas, it was full of gifts large and small, each one hand-picked for her wife.

Nicole opened the door as quietly as she could before digging beneath a pile of jackets and grabbing her gifts for Waverly.

For a seventh wedding anniversary, tradition dictated that the gifts were to be made of wool and copper. So, Nicole had searched and searched and finally found two perfect things. One was a woven wool blanket, embroidered along the edge with the words ‘ _Bonus Blanket’_. The other was a simple copper necklace, handmade by a local jeweler who added a special design for Nicole. The charm was fashioned into the shape of a sunflower, with the date of their wedding carved into the stem.

Both gifts were packaged in silver wrapping paper, adorned with bright blue bows. The last thing Nicole added was the card she’d written weeks ago, the one she’d kept inside the drawer with their collection of letters and papers recounting their love. 

With a smile and silent prayer that Waverly would love them, Nicole dropped the gifts on the kitchen table and set out to start the pancakes. She had just finished the batter and gotten the pan warming when she heard giggling coming from behind her. With a smile on her face, Nicole grabbed the bag of chocolate chips off the counter and turned around. She caught sight of some unruly curls poking out from behind the wall that lead to the kitchen.

“Hmm,” Nicole said as she popped a chocolate chip into her mouth, pretending not to see Lily quickly peek around the corner. “I wonder if I should add some chocolate to these pancakes?”

The giggling got louder as Lily popped out from behind the wall and ran into the kitchen, aimed for Nicole. Nicole barely had time to drop the bag onto the counter before Lily launched herself at her.

“Chocolate chips! Chocolate chips!” Lily said as Nicole scooped her up and hugged her.

“Looks like I’ve got my answer.” Nicole shifted Lily around on her hip and turned towards the counter. “Alright, kiddo. Will you grab a handful of those and toss ‘em in there?” 

Lily nodded and smiled at Nicole before focusing on the task at hand. Her infectious laughter still filled the kitchen as she grabbed a heaping handful of chocolate chips. Her hand was poised over the bowl when Waverly spoke. 

“What’re you two doing?” 

Lily gasped, turning wide-eyed.  

“Momma, it’s the fuzz!” 

Nicole cocked her head to the side, wondering where Lily had heard that phrase. Realizing it was more than likely the fault of Wynonna, Nicole snorted and then peeked over her shoulder. Waverly was standing with her arms crossed over her chest and her face drawn into a faux-serious expression at the entrance to the kitchen. Nicole winked at her before whipping her head back around. 

“Abort, abort! Hide the evidence!” she whispered to Lily, shoving the chocolate chip bag behind the flour container.  

Nicole then caught Lily’s eye and opened her palm, wiggling her fingers back and forth. Getting the unspoken message, Lily nodded and dropped half of her chocolate chips into Nicole’s hand, her eyes wide and focused. Quick as a flash, Nicole shoved the handful of chocolate chips into her mouth. Lily laughed quietly and then rushed to do the same, finishing off the evidence of their sweet shenanigans. 

“Act innocent,” Nicole whispered before turning them both around to face Waverly.

Waverly eyed them both in silence for a moment before she let out a heavy sigh, not seeming to be fooled by their sweet smiles and wide eyes.

“You know you both have chocolate all over your mouth, right?” she said, the sole of her shoe tapping on the floor like a reprimanding school teacher. 

Nicole heard the playfulness nestled beneath Waverly’s scolding tone and knew they weren’t in any real trouble.

“What chocolate? I don’t see any chocolate.,” Nicole said, looking down at Lily. “You see any chocolate?”

“Nope,” Lily replied, popping the ‘p’. She had a matching grin on her face, hers bordering on adorably smug.

Waverly huffed and shook her head, but Nicole could tell she was fighting off her own smile. 

“Well, aren’t choco-chip pancakes only for special occasions?” Waverly asked.

“But Mommy, it _is_ a special occa-shun,” Lily said, causing Nicole to laugh.

“I think she’s gotcha beat, baby,” Nicole said with a shrug, her eyes locked on Waverly.

Waverly caved and put an end to her pretense, making her way towards Nicole and Lily with a smile.  

“Alright alright, I surrender! Now give me some of those!” 

The three of them laughed as Waverly joined them, grabbing some chocolate chips for herself. Soon enough, their early morning treat was prepared and they settled around the table. 

“Before we dive in,” Waverly said, her warning tone causing both Lily and Nicole to fall back into their chairs and away from the stack of golden-brown pancakes in the middle of the table, “I think we should tell Momma about our secret.” 

Lily shifted her excited gaze onto Waverly, clearly forgetting all about the pancakes. 

“Mommy it’s time? Can I go get ‘em?” 

Nicole’s gaze drifted between Waverly and Lily, her eyes narrowed. 

“Can _I_ go get them?” Nicole said, prompting Waverly and Lily to huff and roll their eyes. Nicole threw her hands up and laughed. “Never mind, forget I asked!” 

An amused smile crossed Waverly’s face for a moment at her response. But then Waverly got a somewhat far off look on her face, and immediately, a peculiar glisten began to shine in her eyes, piquing Nicole’s interest. Before Nicole could question it, Waverly blinked and looked away.

“Lil, why don’t you cover Momma’s eyes and I’ll go get them?” Waverly said, now looking at Lily. 

Lily nodded and clapped excitedly before jumping off her chair, making Nicole’s heartbeat speed up until Lily landed safely on her feet. Nicole let out a relieved breath as she hoisted Lily onto her lap.  

After placing Lily on the table in front of her, Nicole moved her gaze past Lily and tried to catch Waverly’s eye. She tried to understand the emotions she saw swirling in their depths. To her, they looked to be tendrils of hope and fear, of gratitude and worry. It was a combination that puzzled her to no end. One she had to address before Waverly left.

“All good, my love?” Nicole asked, her head cocked to the side and her eyes narrowed with worry. 

Waverly released a deep breath, her shoulders sagging as she nodded. “Never better,” she said, blowing Nicole a kiss before disappearing into the living room. 

Feeling only slightly better, Nicole moved her attention to Lily. Smirking, she lifted a brow at their daughter, trying to move her worries about Waverly from her mind. 

“Aren’t you a little young to be keeping secrets from me?” 

Lily shrugged and then waggled her hands in front of Nicole’s face. 

“Nope, I’m a late bloomer! Shoulda started ages ago. Now close your eyes, and no peeking!” 

“I won’t peek, I promise!” Nicole replied, laughing as she grabbed ahold of Lily’s hands and placed them over her eyes. 

Nicole listened carefully to try and figure out what exactly was in store for her. Soon enough, she heard Waverly moving around in the other room, her steps sure and steady. 

Thinking she could sway the allegiance of their daughter and get a clue as to the surprise awaiting her, Nicole turned her focus back to Lily. 

“Psst,” Nicole hissed, hoping to catch Lily’s attention. 

Lily sighed, the noise tinged with disappointment and exasperation. “Mommy said you’d try this.” 

“Try what?” 

“Try to get me to tell you the seah-krut! She said you’re like a sneaky, sneaky squirrel.”

Lily sounded very matter-of-fact and so much like Waverly that Nicole had a hard time trying not to smile. 

Before Nicole could reply, she heard Waverly walk back into the kitchen and then set something down on the table. By the sound of the identical thumps, Nicole figured there were two items. Nicole anxiously bounced in her chair, jostling Lily as she did. 

“Can I open my eyes now?” 

“No!” Waverly and Lily said together, evoking another huff from Nicole. 

She felt Lily start to squirm in front of her. “Momma, I’m gonna move my hands, but you gotta keep your eyes closed! And—” 

“No peeking,” Nicole grumbled, finishing the warning for her. 

Nicole lifted her hands and let Lily remove hers from underneath, before placing them back over her eyes. She heard Lily scoot away from her and then slide off the table, safely landing on her feet as always. Nicole continued to bounce her legs as she listened to Waverly and Lily trade whispers, hearing the occasional rustling of…leaves? 

“ _Did’ya grab the notecards?_ ” Lily whispered. 

“ _Yup, do you wanna do the talking?_ ” Waverly asked.

“ _If I get stuck, will you help me?_ ” Lily said, almost shy with her question. 

Nicole melted, feeling the love for her wife and kid fill her heart. She might have no clue what to expect once she uncovered her eyes, and she might be none the wiser as to why Waverly looked hopeful yet reserved, but from the sounds of it, Lily and Waverly had gone through a lot of trouble to surprise her. And she loved them madly for it.

“ _Bet your bottom dollar, Lily Rose. You ready?_ ” Waverly replied. 

“I am!” Nicole said, her tone almost pleading. “Can I _please_ be let in on the secret now?”   

There was just a moment of hesitation before Waverly and Lily started a countdown together, much to Nicole’s relief.

“One…two…three!”

Dropping her hands from her eyes, Nicole saw two items sitting on the table between her and her two favorite ladies. Lily stood on a chair behind one, and Waverly stood at her side behind the other. Nicole felt tears immediately spring to her eyes.

Flowers. Waverly and Lily had gotten her flowers.

“I…I don’t know what to say, you two. They’re—they’re beautiful,” Nicole said, a single tear escaping the corner of her eye and tracking down her cheek. 

In front of Lily, in a silver vase, was a beautiful combination of white blossoms, with petals large and small. In front of Waverly, in a gold vase, was a bouquet of purple flowers and white ones. They were both so different yet so breathtaking.

With an ear-splitting smile on her face, Nicole looked from Lily’s excited expression to Waverly’s demure yet nervous one. 

“God, they’re beautiful and you two are beautiful and I love you guys so much. Thank you.”

Lily swayed back and forth, beaming under the praise. 

“You don’t even know the bestest part yet! They mean something important!” Lily said before angling her head up towards Waverly. “Mommy, can we tell her _now_?”

Waverly nodded absentmindedly whilst tugging on her lower lip, eyes never leaving Nicole.

Brow furrowed, Nicole’s confusion returned with full force. She had assumed Waverly was just nervous to bring back a tradition they hadn’t done in quite some time, but Nicole realized there was something deeper going on here. 

“I have to say I’m a bit out of practice, so you two are gonna have to tell me the meaning behind all these,” Nicole said.  

Almost like she’d been expecting Nicole to say that, Lily pulled out a stack of colorful notecards from Waverly’s back pocket. 

“That’s _my_ job!” she said, shaking the cards in the air above her head. With a smile, Lily looked down at the first one and began reading. 

“My gift for you, Momma, is a bu-qay of three types’a flowers. The first kind is a…gar-dee-nee-a,” Lily said, sounding out the name of the flower.

Nicole did her best to focus on Lily but found her eyes repeatedly drawn to Waverly, who grew more nervous as time passed. 

“A gar-dee-nee-a is this one,” Lily said, pointing out a white blossom that looked like a rose whose petals were made of delicate white seashells. “It means poor-ty and gentlee-ness.”

Lily looked up at Waverly and wrinkled her nose. “Mommy, I don’t know what these words mean!”

Waverly seemed to snap out of her daze, and she looked at the cards in Lily’s hands. “Here, sweetie. Let me help.”

Eyes tracking over the card, Waverly read the words. “A gardenia means purity and gentleness of mind.” Looking up at Nicole, she added, “That’s what Lily meant.”

Nicole nodded, smiling softly at Waverly before looking over at Lily. 

“What about those other white flowers, kiddo? Can you tell me about those?” 

Lily’s mouth twisted into a thoughtful frown as she read the next card. Forehead furrowing in concentration, her mouth moved as she rehearsed the words under her breath.

“You…you…you-full…Mommy, can you do this one too?” Lily asked, sounding defeated as she handed the card up to Waverly.

“Don’t worry peanut, my flowers are easier, and you’ll definitely know those words,” Waverly said, kissing Lily on the head as she took the card. “So…this one is a white lilac. It’s the one with all the little white flowers in a bunch and—”

“It kinda looks like scoops of ice cream on a cone!” Lily said, pointing at the flower, the light back in her eyes.

With a grin, Waverly finished, “—and it means youthful innocence.”

Nicole leaned forward and dropped her arms on the table. She looked from Waverly to Lily, and said, “So far, all I’ve gotten is the purity theme you two seem to be going for. Which has led me to…nothing.”

“Patience, old grasshopper,” Lily said. At the surprised looks on Nicole and Waverly’s faces, Lily added with a shrug, “What? Auntie Nonna taught me it!”

Waverly laughed and rubbed her knuckles across the curls atop Lily’s head, while Nicole shook her head in amusement.

“I think our kid is spending too much time with Wynonna,” Nicole said.

“Nah, not enough time,” Waverly said, winking at Lily as she gestured for the next card. “Alright, the last flower in Lily’s bouquet is a…” Waverly trailed off, nodding encouragingly at Lily.

“Lily!” Lily said, clapping excitedly as she bounced on top of the chair. 

“That’s right!” Waverly said, eyes finding Nicole’s. “But the ones in the vase are a special kind. They’re sacred blue lilies and they represent purity and the beauty of youth.”

Nicole tapped her chin with her finger.“So…Lily’s bouquet is all about purity and youth and innocence?”

Waverly turned to look and Lily, brow arched. 

“Survey says?” 

Lily stuck out a hand and gestured in a ‘so-so’ manner, causing Waverly to laugh and Nicole to grumble. 

“Why don’t you start reading my cards off? Momma’s waited long enough,” Waverly told Lily. 

Waverly blew out a long breath and Nicole noticed her shoulders stiffen as Lily began to read the cards, her face tightening into a slight grimace. 

“So, Mommy’s gift for you is a diff’rent bu-qay. The first flower is the pinky-purpley one. It’s an or-kid and it’s a sim-bal for lotsa children.”

Nicole’s brows wrinkled, and she let out a huff. _Many children? What the heck did that mean?_ “Baby, what—” 

“Let her finish, Nicole,” Waverly said, a hand playing nervously with Lily’s curls. “ _Please?_ ” Waverly whispered.

“Okay,” Nicole said, offering Waverly a small smile.

Lily moved on to the next card, obviously unfazed by the anxious energy coming from Waverly and the uncertainty coming from Nicole.

“The white and yellow ones are Lily Days and they are a sim-bal for Motherhood. And moss is the last one and it’s those little white flowers. They mean mah-ter-nal love.”

Nicole’s breath caught in her throat as she put two and two together. Surely it couldn’t be. Not after all the attempts and all the heartbreaks. They’d been disappointed time and time again, so there was no way this time was different.

But… 

“Are—are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Nicole whispered, gaze darting between Lily, who was grinning from ear to ear, and Waverly, who had tears streaming down her face.

She was careening dangerously towards hope, a feeling she hadn’t let herself indulge in before. But now, with flowers in front of her that all seemed to say one thing, Nicole was close to losing the control she’d worked so hard to keep. 

“Nicole…I’m pregnant,” Waverly said, a hand falling to her stomach.

“You—you’re—what?” Nicole said, a wonder-filled look on her face as her gaze darted from Waverly’s eyes to her stomach and back up again. 

Waverly nodded and repeated herself, her words light and full of the most beautiful kind of happiness.

“I’m pregnant!”

“And I’m gonna be a big sister!” Lily said with a beaming smile, wrapping her arms around Waverly as her head leaned against Waverly’s shoulder.

Nicole covered her mouth with both hands. After so many failed attempts, she hadn’t let herself dream that this final attempt of theirs would take. 

They’d wanted another kid almost immediately after getting Lily, but there had been complication after complication. Each time, something had gone wrong, with Waverly or the procedure. And each time that Dr. Robbins had come in to break the news, the light and excitement in Waverly’s eyes had dimmed more and more. 

Both of them had struggled to mourn someone they’d never held, someone they’d never know. Nicole would dive into work, into protecting the people she could, while Waverly would double and triple her efforts into being the very best Mommy to Lily. 

But when the days turned to nights, and their overcompensating energy faded into a still silence, Nicole and Waverly would weep and hold one another, letting their hearts break again and again. 

Two months ago, Nicole had brought a decision to the table, unable to take it any longer. She begged Waverly to consider this their last chance at getting pregnant. There were so many other wonderful children like Lily, who needed a home and a safe place to rest their head. Surprisingly, Waverly had agreed. She was resigned and withdrawn, but she too realized they wouldn’t survive another heartbreak. So this next attempt would be their last. 

And somehow, someway, it had worked. They were finally going to have another kid.

Vision swimming with tears, Nicole stumbled to her feet and rushed to embrace Waverly and Lily. Tugging them both into a tight hug, Nicole placed her forehead against Waverly’s and released an almost happy sob.

“I can’t believe it. I—I love you so much,” Nicole said, kissing Waverly once, then twice, then once again because she was so damn happy.

“I love you too,” Waverly said, kissing Nicole back with excitement each and every time. 

“I love you three!” Lily said, squeezing Nicole and Waverly tightly.

The three of them shared tears and laughter, smiles and love, as they embraced each other in the dark hours before daybreak. And beneath all of their celebratory merriment, Nicole knew it was a morning none of them would ever forget.

It was the morning that turned all of their wishful hopes into beautiful realities. The things that she and Waverly had dreamt of were finally within their grasp. The sibling Lily wanted and deserved. The planning and preparation. The announcements to friends and family. The decorating and redecorating of the nursery. The nights spent picking out baby names. Anything and everything they'd wanted and yearned for was now a possibility.

But, most of all, it was the morning that marked the start of a journey. A journey of turning the three musketeers into a family of four.

~~End Chapter Two~~

 

Flowers in Lily's bouquet:

Gardenia-A sweet scent and creamy white color bring both purity and gentleness to mind.

Source: <https://www.gardenia.net/rendition.slider_detail/uploads/guide/1502982102-bc4f30bfe55b0045c/19587224_m.jpg>

 

White Lilac-Youthful innocence.

Source: https://p7011128.vo.llnwd.net/e1/wp-content/uploads/plants/originals/3804.jpg

 

Blue Lily-Motherhood, purity and the beauty of youth.

Source: https://imgaz.staticbg.com/images/oaupload/banggood/images/4C/F3/9113964e-b4a5-4f43-adf8-bc2599da65b2.jpg

 

Flowers in Waverly's bouquet:

Orchid-Chinese symbol for many children.

Source: <https://blog.serenataflowers.com/pollennation/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/how-to-care-for-orchids-FT.png>

 

-Lily Day-Chinese emblem for Mother.

Source: 

https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f7/White_yellow_and_red_day_lily_flower.jpg

 

-Moss: Maternal love.

Source: <https://cdn11.bigcommerce.com/s-z6b2k4z/products/1023/images/3936/irish__95828.1484069331.500.659__14208.1485529354.1000.1200.jpg?c=2>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did we think? Did we like it? And what do we think will happen next...
> 
> In Chapter Three, coming at you soon-ish (I've also got two other WIP's and they're so much fun y'all I promise!!), nine months go by and we welcome a new addition to the Haught-Earp family! It'll probably be a shorter chapter, but a nice wrap-up to this part of the series.
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone! This series is one of my favorites and I love coming back to explore the Officer and the Florist universe with you all :) Maybe there will be more parts to come...who knows!
> 
> Until then, thanks again for reading!
> 
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued? WHAT!! 
> 
> That's right, we're not done! Not even close! Once the EFA fic competition is over, I will be completing this 8th part. In the next chapter, we get the anniversary surprise, as well as a little insight into what Nicole was up to while Waverly and Lily made floral plans!
> 
> And who knows...maybe I will add more to the series after that! Stay tuned! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, friends! Until next time, xoxo


End file.
